usgandesbfandomcom-20200214-history
WolduWarriors 3: Rise of the Triapodon King
WolduWarriors 3: Rise of the Triapodon King is the third installment in the WolduWarriors series. It was produced by Nintendo and released for the Nintendo Wii system in the summer of 2011. In this game, the villainous Shadowbutt is accidentally reawakened by Calvin, and not only kidnaps Zeke, but plans to resurrect a malevolent entity that has been asleep for centuries. Will, Calvin, Steven, and now Reuben must save Woldumar - and the world at large - from Shadowbutt's newest scheme. Plot As is tradition since the very first game, WolduWarriors 3 opens with Zeke heading to Woldumar Nature Center - although this time, he's a Leader-In-Training, and will be expected to demonstrate "responsibility." Prologue: LIT Summer After arriving at Woldumar, Zeke begins his LIT training after talking to Lena. He and Chips the chipmunk reunite, but soon find out that the alleged LIT training mostly consists of doing odd jobs and errands for Lena and the other counselors. He has to find an entire group of small children, and then goes to the Pavilion and recovers Lena's water bottle from the stomach of Jarl. Once completing these pointless tasks, Zeke reunites with Calvin, but is forced to do another favor for Lena - retrieve a pamphlet from the basement of the Visitor Center. The two head to the building but Calvin is too cowardly to go into the dark, scary basement. When grabbing the jar, Zeke needs Calvin's help for an extra push as it is on the top shelf, so Calvin reluctantly runs down to Zeke but accidentally trips on a giant, ornate jar, which then cracks open. A purple cloud of smoke engulfs the area, and the figure of Shadowbutt appears in the gloom. Shadowbutt picks up Zeke, grabs the pamphlet that Calvin was trying to reach, and disappears. A panicked Calvin runs back to the Barn, where he runs into Will and Steven, but their fun is cut short as Lena explains that Woldumar may be in grave danger. Hundreds of years ago, she explains, the Triapodon King ruled over Woldumar with an iron fist and oppressed legions of Hooga Hoogas, Triapodons, and forest animals. However, he was eventually sealed away in an old book thanks to a group of rebels. The book was torn apart and each page was buried deep in a different part of Woldumar so he could never reawaken, but since Shadowbutt ran off with the title page of the book, Lena explains that he will naturally look for the rest of the book and join forces with the Triapodon King to rule the world. The boys then sigh, realizing that this means a quest is upon them, and head to the Hunter's Drain area for the first book pages. Before they can run off, they're stopped by Cagney who has evidently gone over to the dark side again and is itching for a brawl. After Cagney is easily defeated, the first chapter begins. Chapter 1: The Secret Fort and the River Ridge The three remaining WolduWarriors head to Miguel's Pond, where Miguel is nowhere to be found, but Peter is hanging out. After participating in a swimming competition with Peter and some campers, the three run into Reuben, who offers to take Zeke's place for the time being, becoming the fourth and final playable character. After completing some puzzles, Smiley the turtle pops out and joins them once again, and Reuben is then able to complete Peter's swim quest with the help of Smiley's turbo shell boost. The four travel to the Hobo Home, where a group of CITs led by a counselor named Marilyn seem to be in a panic. First of all, Adi is harassing them, and ends up challenging the WolduWarriors to a brawl (and losing). After Adi is defeated, Marilyn explains that the CITs' backpack toys - called Booger Buddies - have come to life thanks to Shadowbutt's dark magic and are causing havoc all over the trail. The boys are forced to pick up trash that has been strewn about by the Booger Buddies, and then follow a horde of them to the Paw Paw Loop. On the way, they encounter a skirmish between Jarl and his girlfriend Mona, who are on a date, and Tibblum, who Jarl is apparently deathly afraid of. Steven talks to Tibblum and sorts things out with him and Jarl, and Jarl points the four in the right direction of the Booger Buddies. Sure enough, at the end of the trail by the metal bridge is the horde of Booger Buddies. The toys multiply and then meld together, creating one massive Booger Buddy - the Booger Boss. After the monster is dispatched, a book page appears, and the four head to the lagoon. Elsewhere, Jarl is picking out the best possible gift to give Mona for her birthday. After talking to Joe, Mo, and Jixx, he decides on giving her an oversized T-shirt with his grinning face on it. Chapter 2: Sing a Song of Hoogas Shortly after the WolduWarriors arrive at the docks of Turtle Lagoon, they run into Joe, who needs their help with retrieving some mysterious suitcases that had been hidden around the area. The boys use boxboats and Smiley's help to traverse around the water, and once the suitcases are obtained, Joe explains - the Hooga Hoogas and the Triapodons are having their first annual Battle of the Bands on Hooga Hooga Island, and the suitcases contain his band's instruments, which were stolen by the Triapodons to try and rig the competition. Joe takes the four to the island, where they get into a scuffle with Hibbs and Hobbes, as usual. After scoping out the surroundings, they meet a new, suspicious-looking Hooga Hooga named Sanchez, who was hired as Joe's band's lead singer. When the boys confront Sanchez after he stumbles on his words, he takes off his mask and reveals he is Miguel in incognito, just trying to find his lost pair of sneakers on the island. The WolduWarriors then have to set up for the competition and attack rogue Hooga Hoogas and Berryboys all while keeping Miguel's secret. Will suggests to check on the Triapodons, who are struggling - their jazz band setup has been disrupted by Charles, who is overwhelmed with stage fright. After beating some sense into Charles (literally), the Triapodons and the Hooga Hoogas are ready to perform. The Triapodons get through their piano-based jazz without many problems, but the Hooga Hoogas' performance is disrupted by a surprise appearance from Beana, who storms the stage, snatches Jarl's accordion, and begins whaling on the WolduWarriors. Beana is defeated, and after she flees, the judges give the Triapodons the win by default. An upset Joe laments his loss but gives the WolduWarriors the next page of the book just for helping him and the others out. The grateful warriors head to the Pond for their next adventure. Tibblum wakes up from a nap and sees Shadowbutt outside of his shelter, plotting the downfall of Woldumar and revealing to Cagney that he already has the book pages that were hidden at the Pond. A horrified Tibblum rushes inside to tell Jixx, but she cannot understand him and makes him go back to sleep.